Episode 202
Introduction This episode is the first episode of Gintama' (Season 5). In this episode Shinpachi returns after the one year timeskip and wonders why everything has changed!Shinpachi Shimura returns to the Yorozuya and discovers his friends drastically changed during the break. Feeling left behind, he returns home and discovers his sister, Tae Shimura, engaged to Isao Kondo. Tae and Kando enlists Shinpachi into the Shinsengumi and reveals that Tae is pregnant. Shinpachi runs to the ocean and laments the sudden changes of those around him. There, he learns about Kyubei Yagyu's sex change to modify her life. They are interrupted by Kotaro Katsura who also changed his gender due to his and Kyubei's characters' similarities. Plot After one year and two within the show, Gintama returns in glorious 16:9 along with a few surprises for Shinpachi. The first of these is Gintoki himself, who in these two years was beaten up by some aliens, a cyborg, and lost his girl, essentially becoming Yamcha. It also turns out that Shinpachi seems to have some amnesia and is unable to remember the promise they made after the 201st episode to meet up at the Jabaody Archipelago, which is basically just an idea he picked up. Soon after this Kagura returns, and well it turns out she grew up quite a lot during those two years, displaying her new prowess by instantly changing into her pajamas, resulting in a lot of impressed reactions. Sadaharu returns after this, and in an unexpected twist, the delivery man reveals that he is the result of Sadaharu’s wish to become a better. Despite Shinpachi’s disbelief towards this, Gintoki and Kagura don’t seem to care that much. So unable to believe this, Shinpachi runs downstairs only to find that the exact same thing has happened to Otose, Catherine, and Tama, and because of this Gintoki explains that Shinpachi must accept this and take the chance to change as well. Unable to accept it, he runs home and when his sister, Otae comes to console him, he finds that during those two years, she gave into Kondo’s stalking and they got married, meaning that Shinpachi now has him for a brother-in-law. And so, as they eat as a family Shinpachi is still in disbelief to all of this, and finds that Kondo gave up his job with the Shinsengumi to help her. Aside from that he also helped Shinpachi get a job there before he left, and as he heads off to work, Otae implies that she’s pregnant with Kondo’s child. Unable to believe everything around him, he runs as far as he can until he reaches a cliff, and demands to know whether everyone is just messing with him, as in those two years he’s become totally out of place. At this point though he meets someone who understands how he feels, a new feminine Kyuubei, and has also happened to take quite a liking to him as well. However in another unexpected twist, it turns out that the heroes of babel failed in those two years, and seeing this Katsura shows up and accuses Kyuubei of further trying to overlap with his character. However he had foreseen this and decided to beat her to the punch, becoming Zurako. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi (main character) *Sakata Gintoki (22 years old) *Kagura (16-17 years old) *Sadaharu (human) *Otose *Catherine *Tama *Shimura Tae (20 years old) *Kondou Isao (32 years old) *Yagyuu Kyuubei (19 years old) *Saigou Tokumori (cameo) *Katsura Kotarou (zurako) Trivia *This arc shows the well known Bleach parody of Gintama using Getsuga Tensho. *This arc also shows a One Piece parody of the 2 years timeskip, the meeting point Jabaody Archipelago (Sabaody Archipelago in One Piece). *This episode is the first to be in the 16:9 high definition ratio. Category:Episodes